


Dancer

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina grows up and her dances go back to the original choreography...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer

Regina grows up after high-school, she changes, dates Janis for almost three years and, as she finally settles into a job with a dance company her 'Jingle-bell Rock' dance goes back to it's original choreography. The original choreography was far raunchier, born of a time when Regina didn't care what people thought of her and just wanted to tease people and scandalize teachers. Now she smiles and moves to kiss Janis, slowly turning so her ass was grinding against Janis' crotch. Janis growls, pulls her back and moves to cup Regina under her skirt, pulling her back and muttering a quiet...

"Just keep dancing."

Each move presses Regina into her touch and Regina half-growls as she arches to Janis' touch. 

"Fuck."

"Oh, I plan to... right after you tell me why you came back to me..."

"I missed you, I missed having you... like this."


End file.
